


Messed Up

by eleveninetynine



Series: palette of our dreams [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninetynine/pseuds/eleveninetynine
Summary: Jihoon messed up a test terribly.





	Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> A horribly short summary because that's just what this drabble is all about.
> 
> To all lonely hearts out there...

_I messed up. Great. I fucking messed it up. Way to go, Park Jihoon._

Park Jihoon is a fucking idiot really. Not that he wasn’t before but after today he is most definitely confident that he’s the stupidest person alive.

 

After days of staying up, focusing on that only one subject, sacrificing his time to eat and sleep, he had to royally fuck up the test today. It wasn’t even a tough question. It was something the lecturer had shown in class, gone through the steps one by one, and he even revised that part several times that it almost became a muscle memory.

 

But that was just it, _almost_. It never did become a muscle memory because he was elated to first read the question but the moment after, his brain just went blank. Like he never even came across a similar question. The worst part is he knows the way to answer the following related questions but because he’s an idiot who froze on the first, he couldn’t answer the rest.

 

After the test, Jihoon quickly grabs his things and dashed home. He can’t lift up his head because he was just embarrassed with himself right now. He can’t even do well for something he put the utmost effort in and it’s going to drag down his pointer—not that it was excellent to begin with. Which makes it a lot worse. His parents are going to be disappointed but really, who is he kidding when he’s a big disappointment to himself.

 

As soon as he opens the door to his unit, he is ready to hole up in his room and drown in his miserableness when he sees Woojin taking a nap in the room next to his through the slightly opened door.

 

A wave of guilt washed through his body. He even sacrificed his time with his boyfriend to focus on the test. Woojin was understanding and supported Jihoon through his struggles but now he feels so sorry for Woojin because all of that was for nothing.

 

Suddenly tears are welling up and a sob almost escapes but he swallows it. He longs for Woojin’s embrace—the only comfort on his worst days.

 

He drops his bag silently at the door and approaches Woojin’s bed slowly. He misses Woojin so _so_ much but he also knows that Woojin has been busy with his dancing team for weeks now so he can’t bear to wake him up especially when he looks so peaceful in his sleep.

 

Jihoon lays himself sideways as softly as he could and shrinks himself on the edge of the small bed. He doesn’t want to disturb his boyfriend but he misses his warmth so much that he makes do with this much. Even with the small space between them, he feels comfort slowly enveloping his tired body, mind and heart. Silently, he lets his tears roll down his face.

 

“Jihoonie?” A familiar voice snaps through his crying. Jihoon immediately wipes his tears to hide it from Woojin but he’s too late.

 

“Hey, hey. Are you crying?” Woojin says, slightly panicked as he cradles Jihoon’s face and lifts it towards him. He gently wipes the remaining tears on Jihoon’s cheeks. “What’s wrong?” he says softly.

 

“You’re going to hate me.” Jihoon manages to say while choking back his tears.

 

“Babe, you know I would never.” His voice is stern in contrast with the gentle fingers brushing Jihoon’s hair back. “Now tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Jihoon almost opts to stay silent but with the way Woojin pats his head and the way Woojin genuinely looks at him with those soft yet sleepy eyes, he can’t.

 

“I messed up.” Jihoon burst into tears even more than before, not inhibiting any feelings anymore. Woojin immediately pulls him into his arms.

 

“I-I fucked up the test terribly.” Jihoon says through his sobs. “You gave me space even when you wanted my attention just for me to study bu-but I’m just so stupid I fucked it up. I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this stupid, ungrateful piece of shit.” He struggles to escape from Woojin’s embrace but Woojin is just too strong.

 

“Jihoon, babe. Listen to me.” Woojin says as he lifts Jihoon’s tear-stricken face towards him. “You are my brightest sunshine, my source of happiness. Unless you think my happiness just worth some shit…” Jihoon immediately shakes his head which forms a tiny smile on Woojin. “…please don’t call yourself that.” Woojin pecks the pouts on Jihoon’s face.

 

“And I’m sure you didn’t mess up as much as you thought because I saw how much you worked for it and your effort will not go to waste.” Jihoon doesn’t say but he doesn’t really believe what Woojin said. He knows the test went really horrible and his future is bleak and—

 

“ _And,_ ” Woojin cuts his thoughts. “Even if you _did_ fuck up, I’m here to buy you all the ice creams and all the chickens in the world and give you all the hugs and kisses you can get until you feel better again. Okay?”

 

“That’s just so cheesy~” Jihoon cries even harder.

 

Woojin laughs as he hugged Jihoon tighter.

 

 

 

 

_1 hour later_

 

“My head hurts.” Jihoon whines in between his sniffles.

 

“You’ve been crying for hours of course your head will hurt.” Woojin squishes Jihoon’s face and kisses both his eyes.

 

“You said you’ll buy me chicken.” Jihoon says while still being squished.

 

Woojin rolls his eyes. “Of course that’s the only thing you heard.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...I bet this just made you feel lonelier ;P
> 
> I need some cuddles too >.<


End file.
